Emily's Hand Grenade
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: Round Two of the one-shot female pairing between Haily, Jori and Faberry. Faberry is back in the lead so now it's PLL turn... This is an A.U in which Emily and Hanna are together and Paige is a shocker ex so Hanna confront Paige.
1. Chapter 1

_Emily's hand Grenade_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Hanna has had enough of Paige and of her interferce as well as ruinning her car. She walked in after a ride from her mother bitching out what Paige has been doing while Ashley was telling her daughter to breathe. Hanna explained to her mother during the ride: _

_**"Let me share my experience. When the current girlfriend goes in and acts like you are right now, it always looks bad." Ashley said and her daughter Hanna through thumb some pictures that shows Paige ruinning her tires. Ashley looked at Hanna and said, "On second thought bitch needs to pay." **_

_**"Mom!" Hanna said and Ashley replied, "She does.' **_

_**Hanna stopped in front of the Karaoke place where everyone was meeting as Spencer, Aria and Mona met her in front. **_

_**"Your girl is right there." Mona said and as Toby arrived she said, "Could you do me a favor and make sure Paige doesn't leave? Bitch goes down tonight." **_

_**"That's my boyfriend..." Spencer said and then paused, "Hanna my boyfriend is going to help you so your grenade temper doesn't blow up everything" **_

_**"Sure." Toby said to Hanna and she stood in front of the table. **_

_**"Babe what are you doing here?" Emily asked and Hanna thumb through some pictures then showed Emily of Paige sabotaging her tires. **_

_**"I could explain..." Paige said and Hanna replied, "Hold that thought." Hanna went up to the stage and Emily was not happy with Paige verbally. **_

_**"Ladies and gentlemen I like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend's stalker ex who slash my tires upon other things." Hanna said and then the music from Misery Business played. **_

_**Hanna sings**_

_**I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top**_

_**She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock**_

_**It's a matter of time before we all run out**_

_**But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth**_

_**I waited eight long months, she finally set him free**_

_**I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me**_

_**Two weeks and we caught on fire**_

_**She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag**_

_**But I got him where I want him now**_

_**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**_

_**To steal it all away from you now**_

_**But God, does it feel so good**_

_**'Cause I got him where I want him now**_

_**And if you could then you know you would**_

_**'Cause God, it just feels so**_

_**It just feels so good**_

_Paige tries to leave and Toby sits her back down. _

_Hanna gives Toby a nod and Mona comes around to sit right in front of her. _

_**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change**_

_**Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change**_

_**And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged**_

_**I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way**_

_**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you**_

_**Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want**_

_**And what they like, it's easy if you do it right**_

_**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag**_

_**But I got him where I want him now**_

_**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**_

_**To steal it all away from you now**_

_She struggles free and Emily sits her back down so Toby could grabbed a hold of her._

_**But God, does it feel so good**_

_**'Cause I got him where I want him right now**_

_**And if you could then you know you would**_

_**'Cause God, it just feels so**_

_**It just feels so good**_

_Emily loving the fact of Hanna staking such a claim to her walked up to her during the bridge with such a kiss. Emilly takes the mircophone. _

_**She'll watched my wildest dreams come true**_

_**And not one of them involving you**_

_**She'll see my wildest dreams come true**_

_**Not one of them involving**_

_Hanna Sings:_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag**_

_**But I got him where I want him now**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag**_

_**But I got him where I want him now**_

_**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**_

_**To steal it all away from you now**_

_**But God, does it feel so good**_

_**'Cause I got him where I want him now**_

_**And if you could then you know you would**_

_**'Cause God, it just feels so**_

_**It just feels so good,**_

_Everyone clapped and Hanna walked up to her. _

_"Now since this is a public place I can't throw you out but if you go near my girlfriend again I will do a lot worse then sing." Hanna said and Paige swore she will get Emily back. _

_"Try it and while Hanna might hold back I won't." Mona said and Aria replied, "I know how to fight." Everyone looked at Spencer and said, "Yeah what they said?" _

_Paige then gets up and leaves as Emily's hand grenade was in her arms. _


	2. Violation

_Emily's hand Grenade _

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part Two_

_Hanna drove to Emily's house to pick her up and was smiling so big. _

_"I heard you two had an eventful night." Emily's mom pointed out. _

_"I don't know what you're talking about Ms. Fields." Hanna replied with her usual hint of charm. _

_"Hanna I think Emily needs a woman like you. Emily hasn't told you..." Emily's mom said and Hanna paused for a second._

_"Paige has..." Emily's mom was about to say and Emily called out to her. _

_Emily walked downstairs and gave her a mother look. _

_"Babe, what's going on?" Hanna asked and her mother looked at Emily who crossed her arms. _

_"Last night when Emily came home she saw the house was broken into and trashed..." Emily's mom said and Hanna interuppted, "Wait! What?" _

_Emily's mom paused again and looked up at mother. _

_"Someone came in and trashed the house." Emily said and added, "It was Paige." Emily began to walked into the living room and Hanna looked up to see written on the wall __**Hanna's little slut is named Emily!**_

_Emily started to cry and Hanna console her but was pissed because if this was A or whoever they were about to feel the wrath of this blonde. _

_Emily was trying her best to make Hanna promise not to do something bad but Ms. Mann was silent and as she pulled up to school. Mona stood there to welcome her best friend and she came out of the car pissed off. Spencer and Aria were joined them. _

_"I want Paige dead." Hanna said _


End file.
